


Extra Scenes

by Idknoname



Series: Harry Potter and Some Other Nerds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Just teens for possible language, M/M, Will add more as I go on? Yes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknoname/pseuds/Idknoname
Summary: Yep, this is extras from my other fic, Yo, Death Wants to Protect You Cuz Some Other Loser Has Got to Die. (aka the hella long title one, like my god, I am somewhat shocked and annoyed I ever named it that, but whatever!).Basically if I don't want to group it with the other one, or they are extra scenes, they go here! Yay!





	Extra Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's a freakin nerd. And so is Will. And basically everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:8/16/2018

             “Will?”

             Nico blinked to see the blurry face of a certain son of Apollo. Ugh, he must have opened the blinds, there was so much light pouring in. The son of Hades quickly covered his eyes with his hand, trying to block out the sun Will let in.

              _Why did he have to open the window?_

             “Wake up Sleeping Beauty, I let you sleep in, but it’s ten now so you need to get up,” Will said, leaning over the boy.

             Nico groaned, covered his face with his blanket and rolled over, successfully wrapping himself in a cocoon.

             “No,” Nico muttered.

             “Yes,” Will said as Nico felt the other boy began to shake him about a bit, “Because you need to open up gifts, it’s Christmas!”

             That got Nico’s attention.

             Instantly the demigod whipped around, causing Will to nearly fall on top of him.

             “It’s Christmas?” Nico asked in disbelief.

             “Yeah, what did you think it would be? Yesterday was Christmas Eve,” Will replied, smiling, “Come on, everyone that’s still here is celebrating!”

 

             After changing, Nico was out and about with only one present. The only present was tall and wrapped with random colors of parchment he found at Hogwarts. To be honest, Nico didn’t really know anyone else currently at Camp-Halk except Will. Speaking of Will, the son of Apollo went to his cabin when Nico was changing, saying that he had to get Nico’s present.

             Just as the Nico walked into the cabin, he noticed a few of Will’s siblings were giggling near the entrance.

             “Whatever you say, Sunny Boy! Okay, we’ll see you later! Gotta go to Hephaestus cabin!” one of his half-sisters exclaimed, still laughing as they walked past Nico.

             There Will was, shaking his head as he was shuffling through some of the drawers.

             “Hey, you can sit down at the main couch, while I am getting the present,” Will said.

             Nico looked over to the bright yellow, fluffy looking couch in question.

             “Why are you spending so much time to get it? Shouldn’t you know where you put it?” the son of Hades asked as he sat down, looking around the cabin.

             It was all decorated with bright yellow and some blue, mini suns everyone, along with dozens of instruments and arrows littered all over the place. Nico noticed that there were some poems carved or written on some parts of the walls.

             “No, I know where it is, but I made it hard to get so that no one else tries to open it,” Will said, finally grabbing the blue present, “There have been too many years were the youngins get my stash and they open them all! I even wrote names on them… but, she couldn’t read them anyway.”

             Nico smirked.

             “Okay, whatever you say, but I want you to open mine first.”

             The son of Apollo frowned, but didn’t argue. As Will sat down, he put down the other present to accept the one the other handed to him by Nico.

             Will took off all of the wrappings somewhat carefully, putting the bow on top of his head.

             “What is this?” Will held the glass jar, scanning over the turquoise liquid inside with curious eyes.

             “It’s Draught of Peace,” Nico said, finding himself suddenly self-conscious.

             It had taken a while before he had made enough for the big jar and asked Snape several questions. Mostly to ask if it looked like it was made right, but also how much someone should take. Though the professor did appear a little confused by his questions, Snape then appeared… happy.

             After Snape approved of the potion and tried a sample, he let Nico go without question.

             “It’s a potion that relieves stress... I learned it at Hogwarts,” Nico explained as he tried to see if Will’s reaction would be good, “you said how it was kind of stressful at your new internship and you’re pretty much always stressed, from what I know, and…”

              _Oh, I am rambling, aren’t? Gods, should I just be quiet?_

             Yet, Will began to grin as he held his present.

             “Okay, yeah, you got me there,” Will said, sighing a bit, like it was some amazing secret Nico found out, “I am pretty much always stressed, but who isn’t?”

             Will shrugged and Nico felt immensely better, finally relaxing his posture as he slouched into the couch. Then the son of Apollo beamed at Nico.

             “Thank you so much, all the effort and everything,” Will said, his grin so wide, “It’s so nice. You’re nice.”

             Nico felt himself blush and he looked away, “Of course I am nice, I mean, what do you take me for? A bad person?”

             Will started to laugh.

              _All that effort and talking to Snape, it was worth it._

             “Wait,” Nico said remembering what his Potions professor told him and Will quickly quieted, “Don’t take too much… and uh, don’t worry if it has a silver vapor when you open it. The potion should be like that.”

             Will’s eyebrow quirked up.

             “Would you feel more comfortable giving me written instructions?” Will teased.

             Nico frowned, rolling his eyes playfully, “Okay, I am done being nice now,” he said, starting to try to get up from the couch

             Just before he could stand up, Will’s legs flung up and over his chest and lap, pinning him down to the couch. Nico’s head whipped over to see Will looking very pleased with himself.

             “You have to stop being such a Drama Queen, Death Boy,” Will said, through some giggles.

             “What? I am not a Drama Queen! And- And I thought we were past all the stupid nicknames!” Nico yelled back, yet he didn’t struggle.

             “Plus, you can’t leave until you open your present,” Will said, taking the present he put to the side of the couch on Nico’s lap as he moved his legs.

             It was kinda big, rectangle present, with a large light blue ribbon and penguins all over the wrapping. The son of Hades immediately tore through it, opening another the box and pulled out-

             “Pride and Prejudice?” Nico said, holding the book with a frown on his face.

              _This looks too long for my taste_ , Nico thought.

             “Yes, since that is a real romance novel,” Will said, yet he didn’t look very convinced, “At least that’s what other people say, aka the Aphrodite cabin. Honestly, I haven’t even watched the movie all the way through. And don’t look at me like that, now you can repay Pansy for giving her such a terrible book.”

             There was something else below the wrapping.

             Nico carefully moved the extra paper away, crunching up against the couch as he did so, and was speechless as he realized what this was.

             “This is,” Nico felt his chest beating faster, “This is a Mythomagic sweater and-and-”

             His eyes traced over the black and white Mythomagic cards, his mind not being able to comprehend what was happening.

             He finally had it.

             Without any worry, Nico was smiling so much he felt his cheeks hurt as he picked up the pack of cards.

             “The Bonus Underworld Expansion pack of Mythomagic,” Nico managed to say in awe, “how did you…”

             Nico’s words trailed as he looked up at Will.

             “Money, some black market navigation through Conner Stoll, research, and some rumors,” Will smiled, “Well, not so much rumors, I mean, everyone knows you are a total nerd…. Oh, Are you okay, Nico?”

             The son of Apollo leaned forward and Nico began to feel his eyes get glossy and tears began to prick at the sides.

             “Yeah,” Nico muffled, “I’m fine, I’m-I’m not c-crying.”

             “Oh my gods,” Will said and immediately hugged the other boy, “I am sorry, I didn’t know this would make you cry,” Will smiled.

             “Shut up, yes, you did,” Nico retorted, sniffing.


End file.
